Pulses
by ThatSoChris
Summary: He puesto este fic en 'In-Progress' por que va a ser largo y por capítulos, espero que os guste. :D
1. Far Away From Home

-Capítulo 1-

Far Away From Home

Después de una semana de lo ocurrido John no podía asumir una perdida tan grande. Cada día que podía se acercaba al cementerio, se sentaba y le rezaba al mundo que no fuera cierto, que fuera mentira, entre lagrimas y barro causado por las lluvias habituales de Londres. Siempre el mismo ritual, esperando que algo o alguien le devuelva a Sherlock.

John seguía viviendo en el piso de Baker Street, con las dificultades de ver todos sus objetos, el violín, su ropa, la falta que le hacía en cualquier momento aunque le sacara de quicio a menudo. Era su mejor amigo, lo único que tenía de verdad, y John se estaba empezando a plantear que tal vez no era solo un amigo. Lo que sentía le era totalmente nuevo, tal vez por que nunca acabó de tener una relación tan profunda con nadie, o tal vez por que lo que sentía por Sherlock era totalmente nuevo e inesperado para el mismo.

La señora Hudson subía de poco en poco para ver que tal estaba John, preparase té, la cena… Lo que necesitara, ya que el no lo hacía. Se encontraba en una especie de shock, y no salía de el la idea de hacer la comida, o una simple taza de té con leche.

A las tres semanas, John empezó a salir a hacer la compra, a volver a la rutina, pero sin Sherlock. De vez en cuando, se sentaba en el sillón orejero del salón en dirección a la ventana a mirar como las gotas de lluvia caían en la acera, como sus lagrimas de dolor se derramaban sobre aquella alfombra persa tan suave y calentita para los fríos inviernos.

Una tarde, mientras leía el periódico, John se dio cuenta de que por si solo no podía pagar la hipoteca de aquel piso, así que bajo las escaleras cabizbajo en busca de la señora Hudson…

—¿Señora Hudson?-Dijo mientras tocaba tímidamente a su puerta.-¿Está en casa?

—Sí, ya salgo, deme un segundo…-Se oía la voz lejana, estaría en la cocina tal vez.-

John esperó dos o tres minutos, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió.

—Dígame Dr. Watson, ¿Que desea?…-Dijo aquella típica señora inglesa con una media sonrisa.-

—Si, verá… Yo no puedo seguir pagándole el piso, así que este mes se lo puedo pagar, pero, me temo que para el mes que viene tendré que buscar otro sitio…

—Oh… Que horrible noticia… ¿Quiere un té?

—Eh… No, gracias. Era solo para informarle.-Dijo John, mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa.-

—Bueno… Ya hablaremos de esto a finales de mes… ¿Le parece a usted bien?

—Perfecto, me vuelvo arriba, gracias por todo.-Se dispuso a subir las escaleras.-

—John…-Era de las pocas veces que la señora Hudson tuteaba a John.-¿Necesita algo? Voy a salir, y…

—No. Gracias, de veras. Estaré bien.

Después de esa conversación, John subió las escaleras. La puerta de la señora Hudson se cerro con sus escalofriantes sonidos de puerta antigua. Y él sabia que en el fondo, no estaba bien. Ambos lo sabían. Desde la muerte de Sherlock, John se sentía lejos, muy lejos de casa. Y tenía que asumirlo, y pasar página.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto cansado y triste, le costaba moverse de la cama. Al final tomó una ducha, preparó un té con leche y decidió salir a dar un paseo.


	2. You Win

-Capítulo 2-

You Win

Hacía un día triste en Londres, un día nublado y húmedo. Andando y andando, callejeando por la ciudad, John intentaba distraerse. Intentaba contemplar el paisaje, dejar la mente en blanco aunque fueran dos minutos… Pero ni eso. Se acerco al parque más cercano y desierto que encontró y se sentó en un banco. No había nadie alrededor, nadie sabia que el estaba ahí, nadie le veía, nadie. Le dolía la cabeza… Sería del tiempo. Apoyó la cabeza en los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, y sin poder mas empezó a llorar. No entendía por que pero lo necesitaba, gritó y se desfogó. Lo más alto que pudo. Se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque, dejando la cabeza sobre aquellas cadenas y rezando sin saber rezar, que no estuviera muerto. No podía ganar, no. Está vivo seguro. Pero… ¿Y si no? Necesitaba pasar página, pero no podía. Así que decidió volver a casa.

De camino, se encontró con muchas parejas felices… ¿Había perdido el tiempo?¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Sherlock si nada de esto hubiera pasado? Aunque bueno, igual era una exageración de sentimientos por el hecho de un cambio radical en su vida, como era la muerte de su mejor amigo. No estaba seguro, se sentía confuso, le dolía la tripa… ¿Amor?¿Amistad? No sabía que pensar, todo en su cabeza era un lío de cordeles de colores y no sabía por donde empezar a tirar, por donde desenredar todo eso que el sentía pero no sabía como exteriorizar y asimilar. Más de tres años de amistad, y el sentía que había pasado como el agua entre las manos…

Según llegaba a casa, de lejos se fijó en que la puerta estaba abierta… ¿Había vuelto?¿Era el? La Señora Hudson nunca se dejaba la puerta abierta… No… Imposible…

John corrió hacía aquella puerta entornada, como si no hubiera un mañana, se saltó dos semáforos y finalmente llegó. Entró. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.


End file.
